


His Crush Is a Monster Boy

by artificialSemblance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Youre welcome cotton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialSemblance/pseuds/artificialSemblance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a way to end a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Crush Is a Monster Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my lovely moirail, Cotton. Who apparently has consumed all the Johnkat in the world.  
> I don't even ship it that much.  
> You better fucking appreciate it, love.

“So, what do you want to do now?” His lips formed the words, although you couldn't quite hear it through pulse fogged ears, and of course against the blaring credits of the movie that had just ended. He then looked at you with his somewhat too-big eyes, wide and youthful like an antlerbeast's, but not quite as innocent as before you all started playing this god forsaken game.  
Without replying, you locked eyes with his, your narrowed, cold eyes, irises just barely beginning to brighten up the black with pubescent red. They were envious of his oceanic eyes, and you yearned to have such light colours as your own.   
You reached, not removing your gaze from his, for his hand. You swallowed the frog, the lump that seemed to be stuck in your throat, hoping that you could say something, but instead you only managed to brush your hand again his. Soft and smooth human skin against your calloused grey leathery finger. So you took a hold of that hand of his, perhaps holding it a bit too hard, pressing little pale crescents into his palm. You sent the worry of pain away to the back of your mind, underneath the doubt and self-hatred that had been cast away moments before. Or was it an eternity ago? You were never sure if time ticked by right now, or if it had stopped with both of your movement.  
John looked terrified, his face slowly filling up with pink, dusting with bright red, and flushing with cherry blood as bright as your own. It was strange that when it flowed through his veins, it seemed to be worth so much more than the gutter gunk rushing through yours.  
You clenched your jaw, searched his expression once more to see if it was alright, and soaked in every part of his features as if it was going to be the last time. He was just about as tall as you, skinny but not scrawny, and with the muscles that were capable of wielding a warhammer just barely evident.  
That was when, in a movement as quick as a heartbeat, you leaned in. Fast, too fast, and you bumped your nose right into his. You felt your heart sink and stomach tie in knots with unspeakable embarrassment. But just when you heard the first giggle escape his throat, you thrust your head back, closed your eyes and pressed your lips as gently as you could against his. He blinked in surprise, before leaning into it and kissing back. An electric shock ran up your spine, and the fires in your head were blaring.  
This, you both knew, was going to be the first of many kisses to be shared between two strange dorks on this couch.


End file.
